Gone
by MajesticBurn
Summary: Armada Alexis just wanted a night of fun with her cousin but she doesn't come home that night, and the clock is ticking to save her, but things only get worse...
1. Crash

I don't own any of the characters; just the plot. The only reason I'm not claiming responsibility for Jenny and Damien is because well, I don't wan't to. Caution; blood and gore on the way; also implications of Rape. Enjoy this fic, and let me know.

* * *

Gone

Crash

Alexis sat down in the passenger seat; her cousin Jenny at the wheel of the brand new corvette. Jenny had been saving money for this car since she first got her job at 14, this was a well earned reward. She was taking Alexis home from dinner and a movie. They had watched a scary movie at the drive-in, so it was almost pitch black out; it was even beginning to rain.

Alexis sighed, "Wow that was a creepy movie; I still have chills."

Jenny just laughed, "Yeah me too, especially since the murderer in that movie had the same haircut as my ex-boyfriend. Creep-py!" she emphasized as much as humanly possible.

"Yeah, I bet we'll both have trouble sleeping tonight!" Alexis was so absorbed in the conversation that she had failed to notice that they had come to the dirt road about a mile away from the theater.

A car behind them began to honk furiously even though he had plenty of space to pass them. Jenny glanced into the rear view mirror, "Shesh! What's with this guy? If we go faster in this weather we'll spin off the road; and get a ticket." He began tailgating her, swerving ever so slightly as if having a server case of road rage. Jenny frowned, "What's with this- oh no…" she suddenly looked extremely frightened and possibly even annoyed.

"What's the matter Jenny?"

"Damien…"

"What?"

He forced them to the left as far as possible and drove along side them for mere moments before making his move. It happened so fast all Alexis knew was that suddenly the car was spinning; and her door was pushing in on her leg, "Alexis! Bail!" she heard Jenny scream.

She tried to push against the door but nothing happened, "I can't! It's jammed!" Alexis heard Jenny scream, the crunch of metal and the shattering of glass before all fell dark and silent.

——

Rad sat at the kitchen table, ready and willing to go to Autobot base. His mom had just gotten up to answer the phone and heard her say, "Now calm down dear; I'm afraid I haven's seen her since she was here with the boys yesterday… hold on-I'll see. Bradley!" she shouted, even though her wasn't far from her.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Have you seen or spoken to Alexis since yesterday? Her mother sounds quite frantic."

He frowned, Alexis was always available, via cell phone or walking down the road to her house, where could she be? Did she go back to Autobot headquarters for some reason and fall asleep? "No, sorry I haven't. But I'll keep an eye out for her. Did she try her cell phone?"

"Yes, apparently the line was dead, either the battery died or…"

He could here Alexis' terrified mom grow worse and say, "Oh my god! Turn on the news quick!"

His mom ran to the living room and turned on the T.V. a news bulletin was on, live at the scene of a car accident. They were saying something about the driver dieing, and that there was clear blood from a passenger, but they were yet to find a body or survivor. The door on the passenger side was driven in, suggesting foul play, and that the driver's door had been found open. They posted the drivers license of the body, in hopes someone would recognize the driver.

"Oh my god…" he heard Alexis' mom cry, "That's Jenny! She was with Alexis last night!" Rad's blood ran cold.

"No!" he whispered, backing away, "I-I gotta tell the guys!"

He heard his mom say, "Now calm down, there's no proof she was the passenger, it could've been someone else!"

"Let's pray your right Mom." He whispered before running out the door.

——

"Guys! Guys!" Rad shouted; running into Autobot headquarters.

"Calm down Rad; where's the fire?" Smokescreen asked.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease tell me Alexis has been here since yesterday!"

They stared at him blankly, even the other boys who'd beaten him there, "No… why, what's wrong?"

"What did she ditch you or something?" Carlos teased.

"She's gone missing! No one knows where she is and her cell-phone isn't working! Her cousin Jenny was suppose to be with her last night-"

"So why not ask Jenny where she is?" Fred asked.

Rad was visibly shaking, "Well that would work fine if she wasn't **dead**!"

"Whoa-whoa wait, run that by me again?" Billy said in disbelief.

"Jenny was in a car crash, died, and had a passenger with her when it happened but they haven't found a body _or_ survivor!"

"What?" RedAlert asked inincredulity.

"Her mom called my mom looking for her, then the crash came up on the news and they showed Jenny's license; if-"

"We'll help look for her Rad; don't worry; we'll find her, and bring her home safely." Optimus seemed to put a lot of emphases on the safely part.

Rad nodded; his mouth to dry to speak, and his mind to anxious to answer at all.

———

Alexis opened her eyes; the last thing she remembered immediately was sitting in the car with Jenny. Her head hurt. The skin across her body hurt. It felt as if Hotshot had held her high up in the air and dropped her onto a window three feet off the ground. She then realized she had been sleeping on a hard, cold, stone-like floor; with no memory of how she got there.

It suddenly hit her that she was covered in blood; probably her own blood; and it was making her clothes meld with the scabs. The room was dark, she could barely see the outline of the walls; and didn't see a door, or a light source.

Then the thought hit her like a brick wall, the sound of Jenny's screams pierced her ears and the fear cut through her like a knife. But that wasn't the worst. In her mind's eye, she saw Jenny hanging upside-down in the car. The blood was dripping from her head, and Jenny being barely visible past the crimson flowing through her own eyes. But it got more terrifying. She remembered reaching up to check for a pulse, only to see her cousin's exposed brain. Jenny was dead, and Alexis was alone.

Without warning, gunshots broke out in her memory, half a gun being unloaded into Jenny's body. It was no accident. Someone had murdered Jenny; and Alexis didn't know how she ended up where she did, or even if she was going to survive the injuries she sustained.

Alexis let out a loud shout for help, and then started to weep. "I'm gonna die here…"

There was a pounding, probably at the entrance to the room. A door to her right opened; an unbelievable amount of light shining through, a dark figure in the middle.

He chuckled, "So you're awake. Good, it's no fun when they're asleep…"

"W-who are you?"

He grinned, "Who am I? Kid; you're going to end up calling me your worst nightmare. Now if you don't do what I say…" He pulled a ten-inch blade from his belt, "Then I'll finish what I started when I drove Jenny off the road…"

To be continued…

Real nail-bitter huh? So should I continue or leave this unfinished? Let me know people.


	2. Running out of time

Gone

Running out of time

Rad entered Autobot base, Carlos, Fred, and Billy mere steps behind him. All of them looked utterly exhausted, and as if they hadn't slept in days. Actually, none of them had gotten a good nights rest in seven days; Alexis had been unaccounted for an entire week.

Optimus looked up from the computer, "Any sign of Alexis yet?" He asked them.

They all shook their heads as if having bean beaten in battle, "Not a thing Optimus; but the forensics labs have determined that Alexis was the passenger in Jenny's car." Rad's mom was being a major helper for Alexis' family; also getting information on what was happening; inadvertently telling Rad.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll find her alive-"

"Will you stop saying that Optimus! With the amount of blood she lost in the crash alone she wouldn't have lasted long without food and water; she's dead by now Optimus!" Rad was having a little trouble keeping his cool, the stress and lack of sleep was definitely getting to him. "…And if by some miracle she _is _still alive… she probably wants to die by now!"

"Don't be ridicules Rad! Alexis isn't dead; and she's way too stubborn to die!" Billy snapped.

RedAlert shook his head; everyone was getting on each other's nerves with Alexis in danger; especially since there was nothing they could do. There hands were tied, and he didn't want to say it, it might bring everyone's hope's even further down, but Rad was right, Alexis was probably dead, and hopefully she had suffered as little as possible.

Rad noticed the defeated look on RedAlert's face; he obviously thought Alexis was dead too. If she's missing much longer they'll call off the search for her; she'll become an unsolved cold-case. He couldn't let that happen; she was one of his best friends, and held the group together like glue! If she was dead… the friendship he, the guys, and Autobots has would fall to pieces. But what could a teenager possibly do?

———

Alexis looked at the stone wall; she'd been hit in the head so many times the only reason she knew her name was Alexis was because she carved it on the wall after being hit once. She was beginning to believe what Damien was telling her; that she was his fiancée before hitting her head. She knew something about it was strange, but whenever she questioned him he beat her, then raped her; if she did as told and didn't ask questions he wouldn't beat her, just rape her.

He'd given her new clothes, and allowed her to clean up. She had learned better than to complain for her own safety, and her cuts and bruises were healing. Damien had also given her a type of medication to increase the iron in her blood to help her heal quicker. But deep down, she knew something wasn't right. If that were true, why did he hide her in a basement? Locked away with a scant amount of food and water? She heard a sound; the door upstairs was open, and he had a visitor. She listened hard; the voice sounded kind, and distantly familiar…

She had to take the chance, "Help…" she choked, he timid voice scaring her. She faintly remembered someone… someone like her. Only stronger, smarter, and knew how to get things done. "Help!" she called again, this time louder and more pronounced. "Help Me!" She heard a shuffle, and hoped with all her heart and soul; that whoever it was, was trying to help her, and not him.

To be continued…


	3. Rescued but not saved

HA! Over X-mas break i finally got a chance to write this chapter; enjoy!

* * *

Gone

Rescued, but not saved

Officer Jack Donald knocked on the door of Damien J. Ridge. His DNA had been found in and around _his_ crime scene. The man that answered matched Ridge's description. "Mr. Ridge? I have a warrant to search your house relating to the death of your ex-girlfriend Jenny, and the disappearance of her cousin; Alexis."

"Oh… c-come in Sir, b-but I want you to know that my DNA was only found in that car because of what went on before we broke up if you know what I'm saying."

"Then how do you explain your DNA being _outside_ the car?"

"Uh…." He was trying to come up with an excuse as quickly as he could.

"Help! Help me!" the voice was faint, but clearly desperate. It appeared to be coming from the basement.

"What the hell! Who's crying down there!" Jack demanded.

"Just my little sister, scamp doesn't know when to be quiet!" Damien moved in front of the door that clearly led to the basement.

Jack moved toward the door, prepared to push him out of the way, he was clearly hiding something. "Sir, I have a warrant to search this entire house; now please step aside, or I will remove you from this possible crime scene!"

Damien made a bolt for the door, running into the basement shouting vulgar things at the crying voice. Jack ran after him, seeing that the suspect had a gun, and was heading straight for what he assumed to be the missing girl. He grabbed Damien, saying the standard basic rights, while cuffing him and pinning him to the floor. Jack pushed open the door Damien had been heading for; Alexis was ducking in a corner, crying.

Jack finally found his voice, "Alexis, are you Alexis? Your family and friends are looking for you, they helped me find you…"

"I-I think I'm Alexis. I don't know. I don't remember."

Jack gaped for a moment before kicking the cuffed Damien while reaching for his radio, "Unit Alpha, I found the missing girl, repeat, I found the missing girl; Do you copy! Send an Ambulance, she has clear severe injuries on her body and appears to have amnesia. Do you copy?"

——

Rad chewed his pencil, how was he supposed to do homework when one of his best friends could be dead? He didn't hear the phone ring, but he heard his mother answer it.

"Oh my god… that's great, thank you for calling, we'll let everyone else know." He heard the phone click, and his mother call, "Bradley! They found her! They found Alexis!"

"Really! That's great! Where is-"

"She's at the hospital, call all her friends and tell them she's okay quick!"

"Will do!" Rad shouted, pulling out his cell phone, and running to tell Highwire so he could go tell the Autobots.

——

Rad, Carlos, Fred, and Billy ran up to the receptionists desk, all of them panting from all the running. Rad finally asked, "… Alexis… we're… her friends… where…"

"She's on the third floor, room 386." The receptionist said, pointing toward the elevator.

"Thank you! Thank you ma'am." The boys again peeled off, this time headed for the elevator. However once reaching the hall Alexis was in, they came across an unpleasant surprise.

Alexis' mother was crying, begging the doctor to do something. "Please! Please what's wrong with her! Why doesn't she remember me! Why **damn it?** Why?"

"There's nothing we can do; amnesia cannot be cured, she may never remember, or she may slowly regain her memory over time. I just don't know what to tell you. Try bringing her some of her favorite things, try to help her remember. But with what she's been through it's amazing she hasn't fallen into a coma. I'm sorry."

None of the boys could believe what they'd just heard, Alexis didn't even know who she was! How would they be able to be the complete group without her? She was the smart one, now what? And how could she help the Autobots? Would they have to keep it a secret from her? Or would showing them to her again help her regain her memorie?

To Be Continued…


End file.
